You never know
by EmotigoneCrazy
Summary: One day, after a fight with kagome, inuyasha fails to return to the group after he ran off. The group is depressed, and kagome is devestated. is this all one of naraku's tricks? meanwhile, a white dog wakes on the other side of the well...DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

You never know

Ch 1

"Kaaagggooommmeee!" The entire forest shook with the sounds of a young child, followed by a loud _thump_ "help me! Inuyasha's gonna kill meeeeeeeeee!" '_ugh' _thought kagome, _'one day those boys are going to be the death of me'_ "inuyasha, why are you pounding shippo!" "Cause he stole my ramen, that's why!" "I did not!" "Did to!" "Did not!" "Did to!" "Did no" _thump_ "owwwwww! Wahhhhhhhhh! Inuyasha's mean!" "Inuyyaaaaaashaaaaaa," "What! He deserved it!" "Oswari!" _thump. _Sango, miroku, and kirara were watching from the top of the hill. "My dear sango, how long do you think it will take inuyasha to get out of the hole this time? It took him about 10 seconds last time." Sango looked over at the monk standing next to her. " I would say about 5 second tops." Miroku looked thoughtful. "I think it will take him about two seconds. How much do you want to bet?" "Ill bet you 5 cents." "Deal." '_Watch him lose.'_ Thought sango_ '1 thousand one, one thousand two, one thousand three, one thousand four, one thousand five.'_ "What did you do that for? The brat deserved it!"

"miroku,"

"yes sango?"

"You owe me five cents."

'_Humph.'_ Thought inuyasha._ 'Stupid kagome with her stupid sit spell and that stupid fox tailed brat stealing my stupid ramen, wait cross that my ramen aint stupid, any ways, and stupid kagome for believing the stupid brat and stupid sitting me. Feh.' _

The entire trip back to keade's village had been spent in silence. The moment they had returned inuyasha had leapt off into the forest claiming that he wanted to be left alone. Kagome was worried. By this time he should have at least come back to check on them.

" I'm going out to look for inuyasha." She told sango, who had been sitting across from her in the hut. Miroku and shippo had left to chop and gather firewood.

" Kagome, I think you should wait a little while. You know inuyasha, he needs some time to sulk, but he'll come back, He always does."

"Yeah, I know. But that doesn't mean I'm not worried. I mean what if he doesn't come back?" kagome sat back down.

" Kagome, think about it. Remember who were talking about. It is inuyasha! He **will** come back. I know he will."

"Yeah, I know" kagome sighed, defeated. Just then Miroku and shippo walked into the hut.

"My dear sango, kagome, why the long faces?" asked Miroku.

" Yeah kagome, what's wrong?" called shippo as he jumped from Miroku's shoulder to Kagome's.

" It's inuyasha. He hasn't come back yet and I'm getting worried!" Replied kagome.

" Kagome, you know inuyasha will come back. Don't get all worked up!"

" you sound like sango! That's the same thing she just said!"

_In the forest of inuyasha…_

"Stupid kagome!" Inuyasha yelled, the forest shook when he yelled sending a handful of startled birds into flight. "Grrrr if only there was a way to get these stupid beads off my neck '_without killing me or kagome'_ ugh stupid beads!"

' _There is a way'_ out of nowhere a voice spoke out.

" Who's there! Come out!" _'What's going on? Why didn't I smell anything! Wait I still can't smell anything! What the heck!'_ Then, out of nowhere, the voice came again.

' _Do you want the prayer beads off or not?' _

" Show yourself!"

' _As you wish.' _Before inuyasha materialized what appeared to be a young girl, about 14/15, in a long, black cloak that obscured her face. _' So inuyasha, do you want the prayer beads off? If you do speak now.'_

" How do you know my name! Wait, you can do that? How? Will it involve death? Cause if it does…" Inuyasha let out a fearsome growl that would send a tiger hiding under a rock.

' _Do not worry. It will not involve any death. All you need to do is repeat after me.'_

" How can I trust you?"

' _You can trust me, or you cannot. That is up to you' _

" rrrrrrr ok. But if you try any thing funny, I swear I'll…"

'_do not worry, now repeat after me.' _

" Kasei tame inu" " kasei tame inu" "kasei tame inu!"

The last thing inuyasha remembered before he blacked out was a strange craving for a doggie treat.

* * *

Hi poeple! this is the first fic ive ever done, so dont blame me for the length. some people just arent natural writers. plz review! plese though, dont flame me. critisizing is good, but no flames.

Ja!


	2. Chapter 2

This is the disclamer i forgot on the first chapter. I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA! IF I DID, I WOULD TURN HIM INTO A CHIBI SOMTIME IN THE SERIES! he looks cute as a chibi. ;D

* * *

You never know

Ch 2

_It was the next day at keade's hut, with Inuyasha nowhere to be found._

" I'm going out to look for inuyasha, and you can't stop me!" It had been a hectic day at keade's hut. Since Inuyasha hadn't come back, Sango and Miroku had been up since dawn trying to stop Kagome from leaving before the sun came up.

" Kagome, if you are going to leave I'm coming with you. You never know what could attack you in these woods, let alone kill you. And what would inuyasha think if he came back and we had to tell him 'well, we're sorry inuyasha but because you didn't come back, kagome's dead. My deepest apologies.'"Sango had said the last part in a deep voice as to get her point across.

" I guess you 're right. Come on sango. Let's go find inuyasha!" sango and kagome left the hut, leaving a half-asleep monk and a bored kitsune to wonder what in the world had just happened.

Meanwhile, Sango and Kagome hadn't found even the slightest trace of Inuyasha. Kagome was nearly in tears, and Sango was feeling helpless seeing her best friend in this much pain.

" Cheer up kagome. I'm sure we'll find inuyasha. We still haven't looked in the goshinboku tree yet! I'll bet you he's sitting in that tree sleeping right now." Kagome sniffled and nodded. Hoping with all her might that sango was right and inuyasha was just sleeping in the goshinboku. When the walked into the clearing though, it was to no avail. Inuyasha was not sleeping in the goshinboku tree, nor was he anywhere to be seen. At this kagome started to sob uncontrollably.

" It's all my fault he left. If I hadn't sat him yesterday, he would be here! It's all my fault. Its all my fault!" Kagome's entire form was wracked with sobs as sango was doing her best to help her like a good friend should.

"Shhh kagome it's going to be alright. I bet he just went to get some breakfast and he'll be right back. Its okay." Then something caught sango's eye. It looked like... No it couldn't be… "Kagome, kagome look over there! Is that what I think it is?" Kagome looked where sango was pointing, and fresh tears started running down her face.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no." Her and sango ran to that spot only to see inuyasha's red hori strewn on the ground, their worst fears being confirmed. " Sango, you don't think he's…"

" no. If he was dead his body would still be here and there would be blood every where." Kagome wasn't as easily convinced. " Then where is he! I have a strange feeling he isn't running around the woods butt naked!" Both of them giggled at the thought of inuyasha sprinting through the woods in the nude.

"Let's get back to the hut. There we can inform Miroku and Shippo and think of what to do next. Kagome, can you grab inuyasha's clothes?" Kagome ran over and grabbed his clothing off the ground.

"Got it."

" Good" said sango. "Lets go." They both headed in the direction of the hut.

" So Naraku. I got rid of the half-breed in the 'most humiliating way' I could think of, then I threw him down the well for I've heard that things that are put in the well disappear from the earth. You shouldn't be expecting any visits from him anytime soon."

Out of the darkness of the room you could hear a maniacal laugh. And then the voice of a man spoke.

"Very good. You have done well. You will get your pay for that in good time. Have you moved on to the rest of his 'pack' yet?"

" no. But all in good time. I have decided to let them suffer for their 'lost' teammate, then strike when the time is right. For now let us enjoy their suffering." You could hear their evil laughter resounding for miles.

* * *

MWUAHAHAHAHA! i think the last bit sounds gay. and inuyasha naked, hehehe, thats funny.i hope you liked chapter 2!

Ja!


	3. Chapter 3

imm baaack! i hope you people like the story so far. and heres ch 3!

* * *

You never know

Ch 3

_

* * *

Meanwhile at the bottom of the well…_

'_ohh my head.'_ Inuyasha looked around him, only to see black dirt walls surrounding him. '_I must be at the bottom of the well. How did I get here?'_ He looked up towards the sky but instead saw brown boards crisscrossing over his head, the well house's roof. _'Okay, now I could've sworn I was by the goshinboku then… oh yeah the girl! Did the spell work?'_ Inuyasha tried to grasp the prayer beads to bring them into view. Imagine his surprise when he found out he had not hands at all, but furry white paws!

' _What the! That lying wench! She didn't get rid of the prayer beads at all! All she did was turn me into a barking, good for nothing dog!' _Inuyasha growled and jumped out of the well. (He still had his youkai reflexes and such.) _' I bet you I can't even talk anymore.'_ He tried yelling " that stupid wench!" out loud, but all any human would hear would be "bark bark bark!"

'_Grrrr. Hey, I wonder what I look like now that I'm a **dog**.' _Inuyasha headed out of the well house to find something to see his reflection in. He stopped when he heard one, no _three_ people approaching kagome's house. _'Oh great. It's those giggly humans kagome's always with.'_ Inuyasha watched as the girls got closer to the house and kagomes mother opened the door.

"Why hello Eri, Ayumi, and Yuka! What bring you to the shrine?"

The girl called Ayumi replied, "we've come to see if Kagome is back from the hospital yet."

"Oh I'm sorry girls. Kagome is still sick at the hospital. I will tell you when she gets back home."

Then all the sudden Eri screeched, "oh look! It's a doggie!"

Inuyasha's eyes widened as the girls started running toward him. _' Crud.' _Inuyasha ran. You would too if you were being chased by three giggly high school girls, not to mention they were wearing miniskirts. I mean really. Just because Inuyasha is a dog right now doesn't mean he doesn't have the mind of a guy, who has been stuck with Miroku quite a bit..._ 'Bad inuyasha! Bad thoughts!'_

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Kaede's hut…

"What do you mean Inuyasha is gone?" Kaede's hut was not the most pleasant place to be at the moment. Sango was standing in the doorway, having just told Miroku and Shippo the news, Kagome was in the corner with her head in her lap, Shippo was sitting next to her trying to comfort her, Miroku was pacing the room, obviously concerned about the whereabouts of his friend, and Kaede was off in the village tending to someone or another.

" I mean what I said Miroku. Accept it, inuyasha is missing." Sango said.

Then Shippo piped up "um Sango, if inuyasha is missing, then doesn't that mean that Naraku probably got him?"

Sango sighed. "Shippo, though that is an option, we can at least hope that inuyasha is okay. Don't jump to conclusions." Sango bent down and whispered so only Shippo could hear, "and besides, we don't want Kagome to lose all hope that he's alive."

Shippo looked thoughtful. "Oh." He said. At that moment Kagome got up.

" I'm going to go home for a bit. If inuyasha comes back make sure to have him come and get me." Everyone could tell she had been crying. After all, inuyasha's disappearance had affected her the most.

"Kagome, do you want Kirara to go with you?" kagome turned around to face Sango.

"Sure. Thanks Sango. You are the closest thing to a sister I could ever have." Kagome gave Sango a hug before heading off towards the well.

* * *

_**kiwaii!**_

i love the end there. it made me a little sad.ch four will be up soon!

ja!

emotigone crazy


	4. Chapter 4

i love this chapter. it is kinda funny.

* * *

You never know 

Ch 4

'_I hope inuyasha's ok. Maybe he'll come back while I'm in my time.' _Kagome was now at the well in the center of inuyasha's forest. "You can go back to Kaede's hut now Kirara."

Kirara gave a small mew as she transformed into her larger form and headed back to the hut. Kagome paused before she jumped into the well, instead sitting down on the edge of the well with her legs hanging down into the well. _'should I really go back to my time? I mean it would be great to have a break, but what if inuyasha does return and he is injured? Then nobody would be able to tell me that he is injured and then…' _

Kagome mentally slapped herself._ ' Stop it! Stop thinking such thoughts! Ugg! Stupid inuyasha making me worry so much about him! I'm going home.' _Kagome jumped down into the well.

* * *

'_Ahhhhhhhhh! This is all kagome's fault! If she hadn't made me angry that I went to the tree and met that girl, none of this would be happening!' _Kagome's friends were still chasing Inuyasha all around the shrine grounds and the fact that kagome wasn't here to distract them only succeeded in making inuyasha even more irked. _'Speaking of kagome, why hasn't she come back yet! You would think she would jump at the chance to come home without me to stop her.'_ As if on cue the distinct scent of kagome filled his nose, making him look high for a split second. Unfortunately, it also made him slow down just long enough to get tackled by Kagome's friends. _'Kagome is soooo going to pay for this.'_

Just then Buyo walked by acting all smug. _' Hey, is that a cat?'_ 00

* * *

Kagome finally swung her legs over the edge of the well. She paused and took a deep breath, on the verge of another breakdown. So for a few minutes she sat there gathering her bearings until she heard a HUGE commotion outside of the wellhouse. "I wonder what in the world is going on out there?" she slid open the door, only to see the funniest sight she ever saw. There were her three friends, all in a pile, on top of what appeared to be a large white dog, who was dragging the three around in an attempt (not to mention a very poor one) to attack her cat, Buyo, who was sitting way out of reach licking himself as if there wasn't a care in the world.

"Woof! Woof! Grrrrrr… Bark! Grrrrrr…" She tried in vain to stifle a laugh, just to end up in a fit of giggles thus bringing all attention (except the cat's) to herself.

"Kagome! Your mom said you weren't home! What are you doing in the wellhouse? Aren't you very sick? Last I heard you had sugerhighitis!" Ayumi asked. Kagome was then bombarded by questions from her three friends, mostly asking why she was home, had she seen her violent boyfriend lately, wasn't she supposed to be sick, had she seen her violent boyfriend lately, why wasn't she in the hospital, and had she seen her violent boyfriend lately.

" Guys! I'm fine! I am not sick, I wasn't at the hospital, I live here, and HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!"

The trio blinked, and Yuka said "okay sheesh we get it. We're glad your better, but we should get going now. Bye Kagome!" Once they had left kagome turned around to find that dog they had tackled earlier, only to find it had ran off.

"Oh well. I'd better get inside. Mom and gramps will be happy to see me."

* * *

Inuyasha had sulked off. At least those girls were off his tail! He was looking for a nice spot to lay down when he heard voices coming from over near the trees. 

"Wow. You were right Alan. That is one big dog."

" See! Told ya! When have I ever told you wrong?"

"Umm lets see, how about that one time…" "wait don't answer that. Shh! I think it hears us!"

Inuyasha turned to where the voices had come from, only to see two pairs of golden eyes watching him from behind the bushes. _' Sh#t.'_

* * *

that is the closest to cussing i will probably get. it is hard to write an inuyasha story without cussing! he has such a potty mouth. i hope you like! and special thanks to Doggy Ears n Emilyfor being my first reviewer for this story! ha. sugarhighitis. hehehehe. 

ja!

emotigone crazy


	5. Chapter 5

IM SO SORRY! i havent updated for so long. i feel like a bad bad girl. I do have an explanation though. my life has been very hectic lately. wouldnt let me update first, then my dad got in a dirtbike accident and popped both lungs. he's getting much better though, which is why im updating! and i would like to send a VERY special thanks to blue fire90 for being there for me the whole time.

THANK YOU BLUE FIRE90!

* * *

You never know

Ch 5

'_Sh#t.' _Inuyasha stiffened, his fir bristled. "Grrrrrrrrrr.." Inuyasha growled at the bushes. He saw the eyes widen, whether in fear or fascination, he didn't know. All he cared about at this moment was that there were two beings behind those bushes, and they could very well be dangerous. "Come out if you want to keep your scrawny hides in one piece." He heard their breath get caught in their throats and they gulped. The first one to come out was a black wolf, about his size. A reddish black fox that was about half his size closely followed it.

"Uhhh hi! Uhhh I'm Kaze and this is Alan and ummm…" She (the wolf) paused and looked up only to see inuyasha scrutinizing her and Alan.

Then Alan screamed " don't kill me!" Inuyasha gave him this look as if to say 'idiot' and Kaze smacked him.

"Alan!" she hissed in his ear. "You're an idiot." Inuyasha glowered at them.

"so what are you bunch of idiots doing in kagome's territory?" he growled out.

Kaze looked at him curiously. " Who's kagome?" she paused "is she part of that family that lives on the shrine? I didn't know they owned a dog. Come to think of it, they only have that one fur ball named Buyo." She eyed inuyasha suspiciously "what are YOU doing on their territory, dog?"

Inuyasha flinched _' Shoot. She wasn't supposed to know Kagome didn't have a dog. I am so screwed.' _"You still haven't answered my question. And I asked first." Kaze looked at him

"what are we, in preschool? Who CARES who asked first!"

suddenly, as well as out of nowhere, Alan said " you look so beautiful when you're aggravated Kaze." Kaze smacked him.

' _Great. No matter where I go, Miroku's personality comes back to haunt me.' _Inuyasha sighed.

Kagome was lying on her bed. Night had fallen and she was thinking about Inuyasha.

I mean where could he have gone? Surely if someone had killed him they wouldn't have stolen his body. Unless… _'Ugg gross! Why would someone want to do that to Inuyasha's body? Or anyone's for that matter! But, then again, Yura wanted to cut off his head so she could have his hair… ewwww. That seemed so long ago that fight did. Before Naraku, before Kikyo, before Koga or Sesshomaru. Even before Shippo!' _

Kagome sighed, reminiscing those good old (yet some slightly disturbing) times. _' I remember that was the first time he actually said my name.' _Kagome started to cry. _' why did he have to go? If he is dead I wish I could see it. Its ten times more painful to not know if someone's dead or not, compared to knowing if they are or aren't alive.' _

Just then a sound caught Kagome's ears. It sounded like a dog, and it was way close! Kagome ran down the stairs and put on some shoes. _' I better check it out.'_ She thought to herself.

" Yipe!" Inuyasha yelped. _' Man, that wolf packs quite a punch. Oww my nose is going to be sore for days.' _Inuyasha looked at her. "Now what did you do that for!" Kaze looked at him with her eyes narrowed.

"Okay mutt," she began "are you gonna get out of our territory or do I have to force you to?"

Inuyasha growled " Last time I checked, fleabag, this was the Higurashi's territory. And besides, you couldn't make me leave even if you tried!"

Kaze looked outraged "How dare you! You, filthy mongrel! I could take you on anytime and win!"

Inuyasha smirked. "Oh yea? Bring it wolfturd." Kaze was about to jump on Inuyasha when a beam of light swooped over them, temporarily blinding them with its brightness.

" Hey you dogs. You had better stop fighting out here. You're going to wake up the whole neighborhood. Now go on. Get. Shoo!" Kagome stared at them. They just stood there, blinking the lights out of their eyes. "You heard me! Now get! Shoo!" Kaze and Alan ran off into the bushes. Inuyasha looked at Kagome glad she was finally here!

"_Kagome it's me Inuyasha!" _"Bark! Woof woof bark!" Kagome backed away.

' _Gulp. I hope this dog doesn't have rabies.'_ Kagome thought to herself. _'I should go call the animal shelter.'_ Kagome ran into the house while the dog was still sitting there. She dialed the phone number of the local animal shelter. _'Come on let then pick up, let them pick up!' _The phone rang once, twice, three times. Then the phone was finally picked up! Or so she thought.

"Hello, this is Inuneko animal shelter. If you are listening to this recording, we are probably either 1. Out catching an animal, 2. Putting an animal to sleep, 3…"

_a few minutes later…_

"12. Sleeping on the job, 13. Eating dinner, 14. Runn-" Kagome hung up the phone. "Oh forget it! I guess ill have to do this on my own." Kagome shivered. She did not want to do this.

' _I don't think she recognizes me!' _He thought to himself. _'Well duh. You're a dog, idiot. Of course she wouldn't recognize you.' _

Inuyasha hung his head and growled to himself. Now what could he do? If she knew it was him maybe she could reverse the spell with her miko powers. But nooo. He haaad to be cursed without his voice! Now all he could talk to was mangy fur balls like Kaze and Buyo. Karma hates him.

Just then he realized that Kagome had left and was coming back. His ears perked _' maybe she recognized me!' _that was before, of course, he saw the gun she was holding shakily in her hands.

"If y-y-you don't leave now, y-you stupid m-mutt, I-I-I'll shoot!"

* * *

HEHEHEHEHEHA! im so mean to you people. like i said on my last fic i may not update for awhile, so im probably going to feel guilty, leaving you with this cliffie. and for those who wanna know, number fourteen for the reasons why the animal people werent there, was running in circles. i always say that to someone when their bored.

JA!

emotigone crazy


	6. Chapter 6

okay, im sorry for not updating in awhile, and i hope you like it. this is for the five people who took the time to review and make me very happy.

* * *

You never know

Ch 6

Last chapter:

_Just then he realized that Kagome had left and was coming back. His ears perked ' maybe she recognized me!' that was before, of course, he saw the gun she was holding shakily in her hands. "If y-y-you don't leave now, y-you stupid m-mutt, I-I-I'll shoot!"_

Inuyasha looked at the gun she was holding. _'Okay… I've never seen one of those before. It looks and smells kinda like the guns the generals carry in war, just much smaller.'_ It left this feeling of dread deep in his guts, telling him no matter how strong he was as an inu-hanyou, he should get out of there. _Now. _But he was rooted to the spot and unable to move anywhere, just stare at kagome with a mixture of fear and self-disgust. In his mind, his demon side was telling him to fight. _'Are you just gonna sit there and cower in front of a human girl? You are weak Inuyasha.' _But on the other hand, his human side was telling him that no matter how strong he was, demon or not, he would die if he tried to fight. Suddenly, another light came on. It was Kagome's mom!

"Kagome! What are you doing! Is that a dog? Did you try the pound? Put the gun down and leave that poor dog alone."

"But mom! What if it has rabies? What if its vicious? What if…"

" Kagome. Shush. Did you try the pound?"

"Yes mom I called the pound. It was busy, so I decided to try to scare it away. I wasn't _really_ gonna shoot it. "

'_Wait, you mean she was never gonna shoot me at all! D her.' _Inuyasha gave her an evil death glare of doom while she was talking to her mom.

"… But mom! We already have a cat! What if it _is_ vicious and _does_ have rabies and ends up hurting Buyo!"

'_Okay, what are they talking about now?' _inuyasha had dragged himself out of his thoughts in time to hear what Mrs. Higurashi was about to say.

"Kagome, normally I wouldn't want you to have another pet either. But this is just until the pound can come and pick him up. I mean the poor thing has got to be scared to death after what you did, you owe him at least this much." Mrs. Higurashi crossed her arms, as if daring kagome to say another word.

"But..!"

"no buts. This is only temporary, but I will be having you take care of him." Mrs. Higurashi looked at kagome with a you-will-obey-me-or-else look.

Kagome hung her head "yes mother. I will take care of the stupid dog until we can get a hold of the pound."

'_Ha! You have to keep me, you have to… wait, did you just call me stupid?' _Inuyasha Barked at her then gave her a small growl. Kagome stuck her tongue out at him.

'_soo it looks like I might just get my body back soon eh?' _He looked at kagome and smirked, following her into the house while she glared at him.

* * *

okay, personally, i didnt like the way this chapter came out, and im running out of ideas for both my stories. BUT if you guys(and girls) review for me i will probably update sooner cause im on summer vacation(finally). i am sorry for the wait, but between the last weeks of school and using my free time playing video games and making a comic series (a battle of conscience), i havent had much time to get on here and type up a new chapter. so, expect more updates, and I NEED SOME IDEAS::hint hint:

Ja!


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you guys! you all made me so happy, with all your excelent suggestions and comments. i would like to send special thanks to Doggy Ears n Emily,darkhanyou27, and inuyashalovingfanfor all your awesome ideas! and i tried to make this chapter longer, i really did.

* * *

You never know

Ch 7

Last chapter:

* * *

'_Soo it looks like I might just get my body back soon eh?' _He looked at kagome and smirked, following her into the house while she glared at him.

* * *

Kagome sighed, lying on her stomach on her bed while trying to do her geometry homework. The dog her mom had made her take care of was staring at her, and she could have sworn he was mocking her!

"Oh shut up you mutt. I'm just taking care of you cause my mom made me. Tomorrow you're on a one way trip to the shelter. I have to much to deal with right now to take care of some stray."

The dog growled at her, almost like it was telling her 'you can't take me anywhere and don't you even try.' She glared at the mutt, angry that SHE had to take care of it when her brother would have been more than happy, ANNOYED that this stupid dog showed up so she would have to take care of it, and, ooohhh it was giving her one of those stupid smirks AGAIN!

"Look dog, I don't want you bugging me. Go bug Sota or something, just leave me alone. I'm in no mood to be teased by some stupid mutt after I come here because another stupid dog boy up and disappears on me!" The dog looked taken aback, then hurt, almost like she had struck it.

'Great kagome, not only are you talking to a dog that smirks at you, but now you go and hurt its feelings. And then you feel bad for it:Coughcoughcrazycoughcough:'

Kagome pet the dog and it let out a soft growl. "Look, I didn't mean it okay? Its just over the past few days, okay let me start from the beginning."

" A few days ago, this one guy who I travel with, inuyasha, and me got in a big fight. He took off because he got really mad at me. So I let him sulk because it's nothing new. But then he doesn't come back and its all my fault because I didn't go after him! Me and Sango found his cloths by the goshinboku the other day. So for all I know inuyasha is dead, or seriously injured, and I can do nothing to stop it! Ha, you're probably thinking I'm crazy 'well why is she telling all her fears to a dog?' but I don't know anymore."

Kagome started crying, much to the dog's displeasure as it kept nudging her like it was telling her to stop.

" I mean seriously:sob: if he is dead, and I never get to see him again :sniffle, I never got to tell him goodbye, or anything! The last thing he would have heard from me would have been ' sit boy!'"

Suddenly, there was a huge crash. Kagome looked over to see the dog lying on her floor, almost like it had been… no, it must have slipped or something.

" Are you okay there?" she reached down and helped the dog as it scrambled to get back on its feet. "Did you slip or something?"

The dog looked at her wearily and it gave her an indignant sniff. Kagome found this little gesture quite funny (if not somewhat familiar) and started laughing.

"You know, you might not be so bad to have around after all."

* * *

Back at Kaede's hut, things were much less jovial.

Everyone, save our favorite hanyou and their miko companion, was sitting around the hut brooding. Nobody had the spirit to search for shards with inuyasha missing. It just seemed, wrong.

There had been no demon attacks as of late, but the demons would soon be stirring in inuyasha's forest. With inuyasha gone, the demons would try to overrun the village thinking that without inuyasha there no one would be able to stop them. Until then though, inuyasha's friends all sit in misery, even young Shippo, who you would think would jump at the chance to cause mischief.

As matter of fact, Shippo was probably the most miserable besides kagome. Poor Shippo had always looked up to inuyasha as his big brother, maybe even like a father. Inuyasha had never seen shippo's small attempts at getting him and kagome together. He had always dismissed it as teasing and hit him. In truth, all Shippo was trying to do was get back the family he had lost by getting them together. With kagome as his adoptive mom, and inuyasha as his "dad", it wouldn't work if inuyasha didn't give up on his stupid undead witch of a girlfriend and follow his heart to stay with kagome. Inuyasha just never saw what he had in front of him, and what he would leave behind to go with 'her'. Poor Shippo saw, and tried to get inuyasha to see it too.

But now he was gone. Inuyasha was most likely dead, and he had left behind a small fox demon in need of a father. He had left behind two strong, loyal friends who couldn't tell their true feelings due to some lecherous ways. He had left behind a small cat demon friend who helped him out of some tough situations. And he had left behind a wonderful girl, shippo's 'momma', who he almost never gave a second thought.

"And its all my fault!" Wailed Shippo suddenly, sobbing and bringing himself to the attention of the rest of the group.

"What's all your fault Shippo?" Asked Sango, trying to comfort him.

"Its all my fault inuyasha is gone!" Shippo sobbed out. "If I hadn't took his ramen he would never have got mad at me! And if he wouldn't have gotten mad at me Kagome wouldn't have sat him and made him get mad and run off! Its all my fault!" Shippo wailed and sobbed, tears streaming down his face. He was still a child after all, and so Sango picked him up and held him while he cried.

"Shh its okay Shippo. Inuyasha will come back, He will. You can't give up on him just yet, he's a strong boy inuyasha is. You know he will come back, just trust me okay?"

Shippo let out a few more sobs, then wiped his face on his sleeve and nodded.

"Good. Now I think its about time you go to sleep. Its getting late and kagome wouldn't want you staying up this late now would she?"

Shippo shook his head no and climbed into a small sleeping bag kagome had brought just for him. He was asleep almost instantly, with Kirara curled up next to him.

"Those were some brave words you just said Sango, do you believe inuyasha is truly okay?"

Sango sighed and leaned up against Miroku's shoulder.

" I do think he will come back, but if he is okay right now I'm not sure. I had to say something though, as I couldn't stand to see Shippo worry like that. He's just a child!"

Miroku looked at her understanding. " We'll just have to wait and see Sango."

* * *

"It seems our plan is working perfectly. With inuyasha gone, his poor pack is to sad to gather jewel shards, leaving them all for me!"

" Yes Naraku. Do you think I should attack the demon slayer or monk now?"

"No. I would like to enjoy this suffering more. It is after all, one reason I live, ne?"

* * *

that isnt a cliffe, is it? i tried not to leave you hanging too much. i liked using shippo's point of view, because he is such a young kid, and yet he sees and has seenso much, i think his teasing is just him trying to get them together. 

i send shout-outs to all my faithful reviewers!

inuyashalovingfan,darkhanyou27,Blue Fire90, and exspecially Doggy Ears n Emilyfor always reviewing! thank you so much! TuT

ja!


	8. Chapter 8

haha! the long awaited chapter 8 has arrived hot off wordart! thank you for my 12 reviews!

* * *

You never know

Ch 8

Last chapter:

"It seems our plan is working perfectly. With inuyasha gone, his poor pack is to sad to gather jewel shards, leaving them all for me!"

" Yes Naraku. Do you think I should attack the demon slayer or monk now?"

"No. I would like to enjoy this suffering more. It is after all, one reason I live, ne?"

BEEEEPPPP! BEEEEEPPPP!

"Ughh, five more minutes mommy."

Kagome rolled over in her half asleep state, completely oblivious to the loud beep of the alarm.

'_Grrr stupid wench! Won't she turn the stupid thing off already?" _an aggravated inuyasha paced on the floor, desperately trying to ignore the loud beeping of the alarm that was being blatantly ignored by a still-asleep kagome. Inuyasha, having had enough of this noise, decided to take things into his own hands… err paws.

"BARK! BARKBARKBARKBAKRK!"

"AHHHH! wha? I'm up! I'm up!" kagome slammed the off button on the alarm, successfully shutting up the alarm and the dog.

Kagome stretched, getting up out of her bed and searching her dresser for her uniform.

'_Ahhh! Let me cover my eyes first wench!'_ Inuyasha covered his eyes with his paws as a blush crept up his cheeks, although it could barely be seen beneath his white fur.

'Did I just see that dog blush? Na…' Kagome finished dressing, turning around to address the dog.

"Okay, I'm going to school today, so I need you to be good for mama and Sota today, cause he's sick. Keep him company, ok?"

'Oh jeeze, now I'm talking to dogs! It's not like he can understand me!'

Kagome stumbled out of the room for breakfast, wondering about her sanity.

-------------------------------------

"Kagome dear, I might not be here when you get home from school, so I need you to keep watch on Sota after school for me. Okay?"

Kagome grumbled into her cereal.

"What dear?"

"I said 'yes mom'."

"That's what I thought."

Kagome grabbed up her bag as Sota walked in the kitchen, still in his pajamas.

"Hey Sota, can you keep an eye on that dog for me today? And feel welcome to name him, even if he isn't staying very long."

Sota's face lit up, "Sure!"

'_Keh, stupid wench.' _Inuyasha had walked into the room as kagome left, leaving him with Sota.

"Here doggy…"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes at this, keeping his distance from the sick boy. Sota crept up behind him and grabbed him around the neck.

"My sister says I get to play with you all day! And I even get to name you!"

Inuyasha looked at him like he had grown three heads. _'Name? PLAY? WTF?' _

Sota pulled himself off of him, looking deep in thought.

"Hmmm… how about I name you… fluffy? No…"

'_Please let him not call me fluffy, please let him not call me fluffy..'_

"Inu-chan! I'll call you that cause you remind me of my "nii-san" Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha looked relieved as he turned and pushed open the screen to go outside.

'_At least he didn't call me fluffy.'_

_------------------------------------------------------------_

'_Where to go, where to go…'_

Inuyasha was wondering around the grounds a few hours later, bored out of his mind. He didn't dare venture back inside for fear of kagome's sick brother _playing_ with him, like he was some mutt!

'_Wait, what happened to that fox and wolf from the other day?' _

As if on cue, he heard someone getting punched and that one wolf… Kaze… yelling at him.

_"You pervert! What have I told you about doing THAT?"_

Inuyasha followed his ears to the sound of the commotion, only to end up behind the well house to see the fox mauled and the wolf mauling.

_"What are you doing back here?"_

This question gained the attention of the wolf and fox.

_"Well well, if it isn't the mutt from the other day. You want to finish what we started yesterday?"_

Inuyasha scoffed at this. _"You couldn't beat me if you tried. But that's not what I came for. I want to know…"_

_"What are you two?"_

-------------------------------------------------------

"Come on kagome! Tell us!"

Kagome sighed and turned away. All day long her three friends had been pestering her about her "violent boyfriend". Kagome wasn't ready, and the questions were making her remember the things she had come to her time to get away from. Inuyasha's disappearance, the fight, everything.

"Look guys, I'm not ready for you guys to keep pestering me, so just leave me alone!"

Just then, the bell rang for the end of the school day and kagome took this as an opportunity to get away from her pestering friends.

"Did we say something wrong?"

----------------------------------------------------------------

"_What do you mean?"_

Kaze was confused. This dog came out of nowhere, gets into a fight with her, than asks her what she is? Doesn't his nose work at all?

_" Doesn't your nose work at all? I'm a wolf and Alan is a fox! Are you retarded or something?"_

Inuyasha rolled his eyes at their stupidity. Of course he used his nose! Why else would he ask? They didn't smell like the normal animals from his time!

_"Of course I used my nose! Why else would I ask! You don't smell like normal animals! You smell like youkai!"_

_"Youkai? What are youkai?"_

Inuyasha sighed.

_" Haven't you noticed you are different from other animals? You both smell different, you both can talk (though I don't know if to humans), and have you ever tried going into a humanlike form?"_

Kaze and Alan both shook their heads confused.

Suddenly, Kagome's scent reached Inuyasha's nose, meaning she was home.

_"Never mind. I have to go anyways."_

He took off towards the house as kagome entered the door.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

_Later that night _

Kagome stuffed her bag full of the necessary supplies. She had to go back sometime, after all, who else would gather the shards? And the group might have found some leads to Inuyasha's whereabouts.

"Bye momma, I'm gonna go back now."

Kagome hugged her mom as inuyasha crept up behind her.

"Be careful Kagome."

"Don't worry momma, aren't I always?"

Kagome made her way out to the well house and stood by the well, finally noticing the presence of Inu-chan behind her.

"You have to stay here," she said turning to face the dog "I can't let you follow me."

Inuyasha sat down, and kagome thinking she had done her work jumped down the well.

Just as her scent left the room though, inuyasha leapt down the well after her, successfully landing on top off her in his time.

"Arg! Stupid dog! Didn't I say to stay at home!"

She climbed out of the well and turned to scold the dog (who had just made his way out of the well), when a furry cannonball attacked her.

"Kagome! Thank goodness you're here!"

Shippo was sobbing, closely followed by Kirara who eyed inuyasha warily.

"What's wrong Shippo? Calm down and tell me."

Shippo stopped crying long enough to tell her, and it was worse than she could imagine.

"The village caught on fire, even Kaede's hut, and Sango and Miroku are trapped inside!"

* * *

heh heh review::runs away to run from angry mob because of the cliffy: 


End file.
